creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
GTA san andreas demo mod
Gta sempre foi minha franquia preferida de jogos, eu tinha todos os jogos de ps2, menos o meu favorito, o san andreas, que tinha ficado ruim e por isso foi jogado fora. Como meu ps2 era bloqueado (não aceita jogos piratas) e a ultima loja de jogos originais na minha cidade havia fechado eu desisti de procurar por ele. Então tive a ideia de baixar o jogo para pc, mas como meu pc era (é ainda é) uma merda não consegui jogar. Até que tive uma ideia muito louca, procurar na deep web. Isso era loucura eu sei, mas, eu queria demais esse jogo, e como meu pc estava com o TOR, e vários antivírus, que meu amigo meio nerd havia baixado para entrar na DW a algum tempo, resolvi tentar também. Mas que depressa liguei para ele, e perguntei como eu poderia entrar na DW, e como já esperava, ele me alertou dizendo “que isso não era uma boa ideia”, e completou dizendo “ você vai encontrar coisas muito pesadas lá”, mas, depois de assistir todos os filmes da franquia jogos mortais, e assistir vários vídeos snuff, pensei que nada poderia me abalar (pensei errado) e insisti, então ele me explicou como que entrava. Após entrar, vi varias coisas sinistras lá, mas, como tinha um objetivo em mente não me importei e continuei procurando ate que achei um site. Estava todo em inglês, mas pude identificar as palavras “GTA SA DEMO MOD”. Demo mod? Nunca havia ouvido falar desse mod, mas como o arquivo era leve, e eu tinha chegado tão longe, resolvi baixar. Foi bem rápido então fui correndo instalar e abrir o arquivo. A tela, ficou preta por quase 3 minutos, ate que apareceu o familiar logo da rockstar games, tudo carregou perfeitamente, então o jogo começou. Tudo estava perfeitamente normal, cj, o beco, a bicicleta, os carros e pedestres na rua, tudo estava normal. Logo no inicio eu percebi uma diferença, o cj tinha superpoderes, eu podia, voar, me tele transportar, minha barra de life era enorme, e o melhor de tudo, eu podia fazer as pessoas pegar fogo, oque era muito legal, eu me sentia um deus dentro do jogo. Outra coisa diferente era que no menu de estatísticas tinha como eu ver quantas pessoas eu havia queimado. Não demorou muito para que eu reparasse uma coisa, quando eu incinerava um pedestre ele não reaparecia depois, ele sumia, não importa onde eu procurava, ele simplesmente desaparecia. Não demorou muito para que eu zerasse o jogo, foi ai que eu percebi outra coisa, não tinha como completar 100%, eu já havia pegado todas as ostras, pixado todos os tags, comprado todas as casas, enfim, não tinha, mas nada para fazer, então, comecei a incinerar, todas as pessoas que eu via, só por diversão. Foi quando incinerei minha milionésima pessoa, que as coisas começaram, a ficar estranhas, o céu ficou avermelhado, a cidade ficou coberta por neblina, os pedestres e veículos desapareceram, gritos podiam ser ouvidos ao fundo, e uma interrogação apareceu no mini mapa. Assustado e sem entender nada, fui ate onde estava marcado, chagando lá iniciei a missão. O nome da missão era “DESUACUOYLLEHSISIHT”, logo no começo da missão, ouvi um grito tão alto, mas tão alto, que quase tive um ataque cardíaco, me recuperando, e olhando para a tela assisti a cena mais chocante da minha vida, era o sweet (irmão do cj) sendo cruelmente torturado por um ser de aparência perturbadora, e impossível descrever o nível de realismo da cena. Sweet chorava e gritava de uma maneira tão realista, que eu pude sentir a angustia dele, ate, que após retirar e comer cada órgão, de sweet, o ser desferiu um golpe fatal de foice no pescoço de sweet, assim, decapitando-o . O sangue esguichou para todos os lados, de uma maneira incrivelmente realista, e então, após torturar e matar sweet, o ser vira em direção à tela, e então e possível ver que a criatura era na verdade uma versão demoníaca de cj, seus olhos eram completamente negros, sua pele era pálida, havia chifres em sua testa, e ele estava vestido com um manto vermelho. Neste momento a insanidade toma conta de mim, tento de todas as maneiras desligar o pc, mas não consigo, e ao mesmo tempo que quero dar uma porrada no monitor e acabar com esta merda, me sinto forçado, e atraído a ver o desfecho desse jogo perturbador, então continuo assistindo. Logo depois da “criatura” ficar me observando por quase 2 minutos a cut-scene termina , e então estou no controle de cj novamente. Após isso tudo e mostrado quatro pessoas amarradas na parede e revelado meu novo objetivo, “kill everyone” ou “mate a todos” em português. Cj estava armado apenas com uma foice, e então fui para a primeira pessoa, logo quando cheguei perto apareceu à opção interagir, apertado o botão, cj decepou cada membro da pessoa, que chorava e gritava, ate que cj a matou com um golpe que partiu sua cabeça ao meio, após a morte da pessoa, um flash piscou na tela, mostrando uma pessoa real mutilada, o mais bizarro e que o cara que apareceu no flash, era idêntico ao personagem que eu tinha acabado de matar. Mesmo suando frio continuei, fui em direção a 2 vitima, uma mulher de idade, novamente apertei o botão e cj matou a mulher, dessa vez ele a incinerou, e depois, enfiou sua foice no peito da mulher assim matando-a, como da outra vez um flash, de uma pessoa idêntica morta da mesma maneira da vitima apareceu na tela. Fui em direção a 3 vitima e oque vi fez meu sangue gelar, era uma criança, exatamente uma criança, todos sabem que não existe crianças nos jogos da franquia gta por isso fiquei assustado, mas mesmo com receio cheguei perto da criança e apertei o botão, e oque vi me fez chorar, cj, impiedosamente, decepou todos os membros da pobre criança, e depois enfiou sua foice na cabeça dele e a puxou para baixo, assim partindo a criança ao meio, outro flash piscou na tela, mostrando uma criança idêntica a que eu matei, morta da mesma maneira. Em lagrimas, e completamente perturbado, fui em direção a ultima vitima, e tive a surpresa mais perturbadora, e macabra da minha vida, era eu, exatamente eu, mas como essa merda de jogo sabia como eu era? Será que ele de alguma maneira encontrou minhas fotos no pc, e me recriou nesse jogo doentio ? Antes de tomar uma atitude apareceu a mensagem na tela “how far people can go for power?” algo que fica mais ou menos assim em português “o quão longe as pessoas podem ir por poder?” após essa mensagem bizarra, uma caixa de texto apareceu na tela escrito “kill ? yes or no ?”, oque significa “matar? Sim ou não ?” eu teria que tomar uma decisão, matar a mim mesmo ou não ? Estava duvidoso, mas com medo e sobre pressão selecionei a opção “no” e então o jogo travou, com a imagem de cj que a essa altura estava coberto de sangue e irreconhecível, depois de aproximadamente 5 minutos o jogo destravou, com uma explosão de imagens de personagens incrivelmente realistas do jogo todos mortos, das piores maneiras possíveis, ate que travou novamente, na imagem que me da pesadelos até hoje, a foto daquela pobre criança que eu matei no jogo, toda mutilada e deformada, junto da frase “You have fun? it was worth all this?” algo parecido com “Você se divertiu ? valeu a pena tudo isso?”, logo depois meu pc desligou e quando liguei de novo o jogo não estava lá. Depois dessa experiência traumática que eu passei, só pensava em uma coisa, todo esse tempo que joguei eu me sentia como um deus nesse jogo, só que, eu nunca fui um deus, na verdade, eu era a representação do demônio e de sua maldade, agora faz sentido a frase “até onde você iria por poder?” eu fui muito longe mas fui incapaz de passar no ultimo teste, matar a mim mesmo, ate hoje tenho algumas duvidas como “oque aconteceria se eu matasse a mim mesmo?”, “e aqueles flashs ? eram pessoas reais mortas ?”, nunca saberei mas uma frase sempre ficara na minha cabeça “ ATÉ ONDE VOCÊ IRIA POR PODER ?". BASEADO EM FATOS REAIS Categoria:Computadores e Internet Categoria:Videogames